La Ayuda de Sirius
by LoverBlackWhite
Summary: la historia parte cuando lily recien se esta dando cuenta de que de verdad le gusta James Y Sirius se da cuenta de que a Lily le gusta James y La va a ayudar pero primero tiene lily que contarle que le gusta James.


**_

* * *

_**

La Verdad

**__**

* * *

Bueno, Estaba sentada En el árbol favorito mió donde siempre me sentaba para poder pensar en las cosas que me pasaban, estaba con Remus Lupin uno de mis amigos, conversando de la vida, bueno no definitivamente de la vida, de SU vida le estaba habiendo una pequeñísima pregunta, adivinen que, le pregunte porque el era amigo de los asquerosos Black y Potter, les contare porque, un día estaba… eh la verdad es que los odio porque son unos engreídos, egocéntricos que no saben que hacer mas que llamar la atención porque quieren se el centro de atención, y como un chico como Remus iba a ser amigo de ellos cuando el es todo lo contrario, y por eso le pregunte, la verdad es que siempre le había querido hacer esa pregunta pero nunca podía porque no me daba el valor, simple pensaba que se iba a enojar conmigo y no me iba a querer hablar Jamás por hacerle la pregunta porque quien va a querer que le digan "oye, porque eres amigo de esos estupidos que están allá" obviamente a nadie le gustaría y ahora en este minuto me arme el valor para hacerle la pregunta se lo diré de la forma mas indirecta:

Remus? - le pregunte algo nerviosa, porque, quien no se pondría así de nerviosa haciendo esa pregunta

Si, Lily? – me pregunto el

Es que hace mucho, mucho tiempo te quería hacer una pregunta pero…me da miedo que te enojes

Dime, Lily – me insistía Remus

Es… porque eres amigo de esos estupidos de Potter y Black?

Siempre pensé que algún día me preguntarías eso, Lily, ¿sabes?

- Pero… no me has dado la respuesta, Remus

Claro! La respuesta, es… que si tu pasaras mas tiempo con esos dos te darías cuenta de que de verdad son muy simpáticos, pero tu, Lily ¿Por qué odias tanto a, james?

Ja, Remus, La pregunta mas boba que me han hecho es esta – le dije con una sonrisa burlona y ahí entraron Mis amigas Emily y Jessica

Hola, Lily! – me gritaron y todos se quedaron mirando y ahora entraron las personas que mas quería ver (irónicamente lo dije obvio) Black y Potter

Hola, Moony – le gritaron y todos Yo, Remus, Emily, Jessica, Potter y Black, estábamos todos en el lado de los sillones. Me di cuenta de que Potter me miraba y me sonroje por suerte El no se dio cuenta pero me di cuenta de que Black se dio cuenta y el me quedo mirando y me pare de el sillón y les dije.

Eh… yo creo que me voy para el patio, adiós, Remus – le dije y Emily y Jessica me siguieron para mala suerte Black se me quedaba mirando y Potter También

En todo el trayecto me quede hablando de Artes Oscuras con Emily y Jess, ellas eran muy buenas en esa materia especialmente Jess, aun que seria lo natural esa es su materia preferida. Bueno, cuando salimos al patio yo seguía el camino por el que quería ir, al árbol de mis pensamientos, ese es el árbol al que voy para pensar.

No se que es lo que me pasaba estuve así callada por mucho rato, no se cuanto pero calculo que mas o menos una hora de repente sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda era ni mas ni menos que Black, me asuste y me sobresalte y el me quedo mirando

que te pasa, Evans?? – me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

nada – le dije con indiferencia, la verdad es que ni le entendía lo que me decía

no me mientas, Evans – se ve que te pasa algo te vi en la sala común además de te vio en la sala común – me decía sonriendo mas – te gusta, ¿James?

¿¡Que?! – le grite atónitamente – como, no entendí que es lo que me dijiste?! Que si me gustaba, Potter?! – le grite de nuevo y el me asintió

Obvio se vio que te sonrojabas cuando el te miro, Evans – me dijo Black

No, para nada, Black – le dije negando con la cabes – además ¿quien eres tu para venir y preguntarme eso?

El mejor amigo de la persona que te gusta – me dijo con una sonrisa picara la cual me molestaba mucho

Mira no se porque no estas con Potter porque se supone que son como Hermanos, no se donde están mis amigas y… ¿Cuántas clases e perdido?

Aja – me dijo alzando un dedo – ves? Tú jamás pierdes clases, Evans, este es tu árbol de pensamientos, eso significa que tienes una duda y si no viste cuando tus amigas se fueron significa que era una duda muy grande, conclusión: Confundida porque no sabes si te gusta James o no – termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia. En eso llega James

Hablaban de mí? – pregunto y yo me sonroje y me di cuenta de nuevo que Black se daba cuenta y me miro con una cara de "Lo sabia te gusta James"

Aagghh – regañe, me pare y me fui muy enojada y cuando me iba escuche que James decía "¿que le paso?". Cuando llegue a la sala común mis amigas estaban en el sillón haciendo la tarea de no se que porque obviamente como lo iba a saber si yo falte.

Que hacen? – les pregunte acercándome

La tarea de Transformaciones – me dijo Jess

Porque no me avisaron a mi cuando estábamos en el árbol? – les pregunte algo enojada

Porque te lo dijimos como 10 veces y tu no nos ponias atención, Lily – me dijo Emily

La verdad? – les pregunte con la mano arriba

La verdad - me dijeron Emily y Jess

Les creo pero denme lo que escribieron – les dije seria

OK – me dijeron

En que pensabas? – me pregunto Emily con una sonrisa y yo la mire enojada – en serio lo sabemos, Lily, siempre vas a ese arbol cuando tienes alguna duda o estas triste o…

Lo se, Lo se, o quieres hacer la tarea

Y dinos, en que pensabas porque se ve que no estabas haciendo la tarea o estabas triste, Lily

Vamos, Lily, somos tus amigas no le diremos a nadie, guardamos tus secretos –dijo Jess con cara de suplica

Esta bien les dire cual era my duda… - les decia a em y jess pero en ese minuto llega Black con Potter y Remus – en lo que pensaba era e…

Les estabas diciendo a ella y a mi no, Evans – me decia muy serio Black – estube toda la tarde tratando de sacartelo y no me lo dices? – dijo susurrando

Black, porque haces esto, sabes que no me gusta Potter y si lo hiciera no te lo contaria . le susurre

Vamos – me dijo y me llevo a un lado para que no escucharan

Que quieres?

Quiero que sepas que no soy una mala persona, es que lo hago porque queria saber, no te obligare a que te guste James, es solo que si quieres confiar en alguien para desirme el secreto me tienes a mi, yo soy una de las personas que mas tolera los secretoa y la amistad, en serio – me decia con una cara de…cara de que decia la verdad

Te creo Black, y si alguna ves me gusta Potter te lo dire – le dije muy confiada, era verdad.


End file.
